gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Barfs
The Barfs is a Saturday morning cartoon in the Grand Theft Auto series appearing in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description The show is a parody of and . Like its real-life counterpart, each character has a unique personality and appear on numerous amounts of branded merchandise, such as Little Lacy Surprise underwear. However, unlike the Smurfs, the Barfs explicitly hate sharing, likening sharing to communism. Each Barf has his or her own firearm for "protection and fun" and have an unique serial number on their foot. Their names seem to be a play on the adjectives that can be attributed to kinds of vomit. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, posters can be seen in Vice Point and inside Vice Point Mall. It is screened on VBC. A "new" episode is also advertised on Radio Espantoso. The ad starts with an announcer saying the show's broadcast time (Saturday morning at 9), claiming that The Barfs are "under attack from a familiar evil menace", but then, dialogue from the episode plays and this "menace" is revealed as an unnamed character (described as a "tiny purple person") simply seeking help. The character tells Big Major Barf that his tiny purple people are starving. Big Major Barf refuses to help, saying that their situation is "un-American", but the tiny purple person insists, claiming that they've always helped the Barfs. Big Major Barf however says that the Barfs are self-sufficient and proud of it, telling him that they deserve to starve, then shooting him. The tiny purple person screams and calls him a "major dick". The episode then is cut with the "moral of the story", where another Barf says "Today, we learned today that purple is a lot like red. Never judge a book by its cover, instead, shoot on sight!" The announcer then repeats the show's broadcast time and the ad ends with the Barfs cheering. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online In Grand Theft Auto V, during the mission Friend Request, four of the six The Barfs toys cam be seen in their packaging on the wall in Lester's House and there is an opened figure of Smokey Barf on the shelf with his EXsorbeo game collection. *Smokey Barf *Tiny Barf *Major Barf *Barfella Lester Crest also has a The Barfs comic book #12 dated May 2012 published by Number 2 Comics featuring Smokey Barf in Blood Bathtime - I'd Lather Be Dead. in his house. It also appears in the window of the Hardcore Comic Store. "New Barfs" are shown on the cover of Animen Only magazine. Tiny Barf is seen on the cover of more on TV magazine, stating they are coming to MeTV. The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company makes a "Barfs" ice cream, sold in convenience stores and gas stations. Barfs branded lottery scratch cards featuring Chunky Barf can also be seen in these stores. The Barfs have a star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. In Grand Theft Auto Online, players were able to buy a Barfs T-shirt as part of the Independence Day Special. Smokey Barf appears in the animated advertisement for the Ring of Fire: Hot Sauce in the Arena War update for GTA Online. Characters TheBarfs-GTAV-MajorBarf-Packaging-TextureFile.png|'Big Major Barf' - a Barf dressed in military garb, carries an M16. Major Barf in GTA V - Ingredients: Napalm, Death, Balls and Flashbacks. TheBarfs-GTAV-Barfella-Packaging-TextureFile.png|'Lady Barf' - a female Barf, carries a derringer. Barfella in GTA V - Ingredients: Gin, Bitchiness, alot of dick, tampons. TheBarfs-GTAV-SmokeyBarf-Packaging-TextureFile.png|'Smokey Barf' - a Barf who smokes a lot, carries a Double Barreled Shotgun. Smokey Barf in GTA V - Ingredients: Tobacco, intolerance, Pomade, Denim. TheBarfs-GTAV-TinyBarf-Packaging-TextureFile.png|'Tiny Barf' - a baby Barf with a mohawk, carries a Python. Tiny Barf in GTA V - Ingredients: Neglect, Poop, Puke and Tantrums TheBarfs-GTAV-FruityBarf-Crop.png|'Fruity Barf' - a homosexual Barf, carries a squirt gun. TheBarfs-GTAV-ChunkyBarf.png|'Chunky Barf' - a Barf wearing a do-rag and gold chain, carries a Micro-SMG. Gallery TheBarfs-GTAV-Comic-TextureFile.png|Texture file of the comic book. LestersHouse-GTAV-Xsorbeo-TheBarfs.png|Smokey Barf on a shelf. TheBarfs-GTAV-ScratchCards.png|Scratch lottery cards. TheBarfs-GTAV-IceCream.png|The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company Barfs branded ice cream. hu:The Barfs pl:The Barfs de:The Barfs es:The Barfs pt:The Barfs Category:TV Shows Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame